A Series of Melodies
by kittenkvs
Summary: A collection of one shots I did based on songs, several different pairings, Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

THE RING

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related

AN: I've been debating writing a series of one shots based on songs. I don't know that I will because I'm terrible at one-shots. So, this one I knew I could do. It's got feels and I suggest listening to Crazy Girl by the Eli Young Band for it. If you review enough, I'll try some more.

WARNINGS: Drarry. I don't feel like that should be a warning so go elsewhere if you don't like it.

"Harry! We're twenty eight! We are too old to be sneaking through the Ministry of Magic under your invisibility cloak! We work here!"

"We're not sneaking because you're too loud." Harry replied to Hermione, "can I tell your kids it's okay before twenty eight to-"

"You'd better not!" Hermione huffed, slipping into the lift beside him with practiced ease from years of slipping through it together. She huffed again to show her displeasure, "we're stalking Draco, Harry. Again." Then, she perked up a little and grinned, "but I do feel like we're kids again."

"Hermione, shhhh!"

Harry had called Hermione that morning stuck between tears and rage. For the third time that week Draco had come home without his wedding ring on. When Harry had pointed it out, asking its whereabouts, Draco had pulled it from his pocket and put it back on. He always claimed he'd taken it off for work and Harry had went along with it because he didn't want to believe anything else. Then, he'd noticed the strong smell of perfume on Draco's clothes as he did the morning wash. That had led to an immediate floo call to Hermione. She was more than happy to go along and "hex off his bits if he's cheating." The lift dinged.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her off first, before the others could run into them and they stood to the side, waiting for a clear path to the Department of Potions Misuse. Once they had it, they were gone. Harry leaned up to look through the glass window,

"I can't see him."

"Here they come!" Hermione warned as Draco came toward them from behind with a very beautiful female at his side. He held a chart in one hand, looking down at it and they could see he wasn't wearing his ring. He said something and smirked, causing her to burst into laughter that was like music. As they passed, her perfume wafted over and Hermione looked to Harry. He nodded darkly, it was the same perfume. Harry wanted to go home. He didn't want to be here anymore, he didn't want to know. He would go home and pretend it never happened but then something happened to stop him.

Hermione pulled him through the door first. He watched as Draco tapped the door with his wand and turned the colored stripe over the door red. He wanted to know what that was for. Draco had always been so closed off and Harry was beginning to realize how little he really knew. He felt like a failure as a husband. This was all his fault.

"It's not your fault." Hermione said, tilting her head for a way in and strengthening Harry and Ron's belief that she could read minds. She cast a spell, making the parchment from Draco's clipboard slide out all over the floor. Harry wondered when she'd learned a spell like that and for what purpose as they snuck around the two and into the Potions Lab's open door.

Harry watched as their hands bumped a little longer than they should and Draco looked up at the girl before picking up the rest of the parchment and going in.

"Faulty bloody equipment." Draco growled, setting it on the desk and pulling his robes off to roll up his sleeves, "alright, we'll start on the third suspect potion. I have my theories on that one. Then, the second and fourth. I don't know who makes these lists, honestly." The woman wrote the lists on the wall which was made entirely of chalkboard. Harry hadn't known that either.

Then, she turned and gave Draco a sultry smile,

"I was thinking we could do something else first?" Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. Harry's heart was pounding and he wanted to go home.

"Oh?" Draco asked, jumping up on to the table, holding the edges.

"Yeah." She whispered, sauntering over with swaying hips. Hermione pinched Harry to keep him from crying out and he smiled his thanks. Then, this woman placed herself between Draco's long legs, in Harry's bloody spot and pulled him into a rough kiss. Draco put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back,

"Dabne! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, come on, Draco!" she wailed, throwing her hands up in the air and stalking closer to them. She turned on Draco, pointing a finger, "you never wear that stupid wedding band!"

"That stupid wedding band is my most valuable possession, you daft slag! I don't wear it because I don't want it damaged!"

"Bollocks." She snorted.

"I'm requesting you get transferred." Draco snarled, "our superiors will hear about this! How dare you suggest I don't love my husband?! GET OUT!" Both Hermione and Harry leaned back and away. The look on Draco's face was almost always a good indicator Dark Arts were about to follow from his wand. "You are nothing," he hissed, reminiscent of their school years, "you dress like a tramp, could really use to lose a few pounds and that perfume is horrid! OUT!" She ran from the room in tears and Draco kicked the door shut, loosening his tie. He went to sit in the only chair in the room and took out his ring to look at it lovingly before putting it on. Hermione and Harry traded looks and stood. Draco's head snapped up at the movement and Hermione pulled the cloak off,

"I'm going…to… go." And she bolted. Draco stared at Harry and the Gryffindor flinched away with guilt, staring at the floor.

"I should have trusted you, I know. Just… your ring… and…you know? I wanna know more and you never tell me… then the ring and I could smell her perfume all over you. I tried to leave, Draco!" he turned to find the blonde had crossed the room and was looking at him, "I wanted to pretend this wasn't… and it really wasn't… I'm sorry."

Draco's hands came up and Harry flinched. The blonde smirked, shaking his head and cupped Harry's face,

"You think I could cheat on you?" he asked gently, a little hurt. "Harry, I love you. Don't you know that?" Harry burst into tears and Draco hugged him to his chest, swaying back and forth. "You're so daft sometimes, Harry. I would never ever leave you."

"But – and- we fight a lot and… I don't know anything about anything and…"

"Harry," Draco purred, "husbands fight. We fight. We're supposed to. Are you barking mad? Mon amour, you are my everything. You are my coffee in the morning, my pillow at night, my heart and soul. You, Harry James Potter-Malfoy are the smartest thing I've ever done. Please don't cry, Harry, please."

"I love you." Harry whispered, "I never want to lose you, Draco!"

"You never will. I'd go mad without you. Come, tell me what you want to know."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No." Draco smiled, "if you felt you had to do this…well, I'm taking the day off."

"You'll tell me about your job?"

"Harry, you hate potions!"

"You love them, though," Harry protested, "I wanna know."

"Can I tell you at home?" Draco asked, "or bring you to work with me tomorrow? I want to go home."

"Why?" Harry frowned. Draco gave him a sultry smile,

"To remind you how much I love you."

MISCHIEF MANAGED


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (I hear that admitting it is the fist step)

WARNINGS: No pairings, maybe a little angst

AN: I freakin' LOVE THESE TWO! I know, I know, it sorta seems wrong to use this song but this one is written to Eric Church's Homeboy

BLOOD BROTHERS

Blaise Zabini had had enough. He was fed up. He had had all his icy soul could muster. Sure, Draco was the Slytherin Ice Prince but Blaise was Slytherin's Dark Knight. He had just rounded the corner in a sulk already because Severus was in a mood and had taken it out on him. He witnessed the end of one of the famous Malfoy/Potter fights and just came undone. He roared, slamming his bag into the wall over and over until a strap broke. Theo grabbed him and was slammed into the wall next.

"I HAVE HAD ALL I AM GOING TO FUCKING TAKE FOR THE REST OF MY FUCKING LIFE!" He roared in Theo's face and anyone else who had thought to stop him quickly forgot the idea. He turned and flung the thin boy to the hall floor. Blaise spun and those watching leaned away as though his glare caused pain. For all he knew, it did. It caused him pain. "You." he hissed in the silence, blue eyes falling on Draco.

"Me? What have I done to you, Zabini?" Draco spat, drawing up to his full height. Blaise shoved him back.

"Yes, you! YOU! SI! You may have these people fooled here, Draco," he snarled, sweeping both arms back, "but not me! No, never me, Draco!"

"What are you on about?!" Draco snarled, shoving him back. He turned to go, gray eyes narrowed to slits.

"That's right, RUN!" Blaise howled, "RUN AWAY LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!"

"Excuse me?" Draco spun, "the hell did you just say to me?"

"Run." Blaise said slowly, pronouncing each letter, "have you forgotten, amico? How you used to be mi amico and I was your 'mon ami'? Have you forgotten running along the beach with me? What of mama? What am I supposed to tell mama when she asks after you? What of Zara and Zenobia? Have you forgotten us? FOR THIS?" Draco had moved to swing at Blaise and he'd caught the pale left arm deftly.

"Let go." Draco rasped.

"No, I will not. I have heard all these things you are doing. I have seen it for myself. You cannot fool me, Draco, never me. NO, I WILL NOT LET GO!" Everyone attempting to stop him backed off. "There is no shame in being yourself, amico. Make a decent life for yourself."

"Blaise, please, stop." Draco whimpered, eyes going wide.

"I will not. Getting involved in this, you will turn around one day and find yourself alone. I know what you have done already. You shove Severus? The only father we have ever truly known, and you shove him away? What happens when you turn around and we are all dead? Who will catch you then? Do you want to turn around one day and find yourself alone? Find that Potter and all the others hate you without knowing you?"

"Blaise, mon ami, you are hurting me." Draco begged now, going to his knees.

"Someone needs to." Blaise spat. He then felt terrible as Draco began to cry and released his wrist, stepping back to kneel with him, "I am here, Draco. Ti amo, amico. I may not have as much as your father but I have family, I have enough to share. It is not glamorous but it could be, with your help. It is not Azkaban and there is love there. We are brothers." Blaise grabbed Draco's wrist gently this time, showing the blonde the scar that traced along the pale palm. Blaise had put that scar there. He then lay his free hand palm up next to it. The same scar showed. Draco had put that scar there. "Brothers, Draco. Do not forget it. Come home with me, amico. The house feels empty and we miss you."

"I can't." Draco choked.

"Not alone, you can't. With me, you can. You are always welcome in Italy, my friend. You can never go back but you can always go forward and you can always come home. Mi familia." He held out his scarred hand, "my blood to your blood." And waited with baited breath.

Draco stood and shouldered his bag before reaching down with his scarred hand,

"Your blood to my blood."

"Our blood." Blaise smirked, not releasing the hand. "Let's go see Dumbledore."

"Oui, mon ami, let's go."

MISCHIEF MANAGED

AN: Feels? REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: come on, we all know I don't own Harry Potter. Was Drarry featured there? Did anyone have creature inheritances? No. So, it's not mine.

AN: I'm trying so damned hard to work on other pairing besides HPDM, this one will not be Drarry (it's mentioned heavily). This is all Hermione. This is another one shot, something else I'm trying to get the hang of so tell me if I'm any good. This one is based on God Send Me An Angel by Amanda Perez (3 my iPhone and all its music)

Warnings: Religious implications (always figured Hermione would be the one) and bad italian. Mine blows. How do you say that in Italian?

Pray, Mia

Hermione Granger seemed to apparate already walking everywhere she went. Tonight was no different. She apparated mid step and walked amongst the marble and stone ruins on contemplatively on her way to the Pantheon. She had already been to the churches she had visited as a child, the chapel in Hogsmeade and the one in Godric's Hollow. These were important places to her, spiritual places that she had visited throughout good and bad times in her life. Ron had left her for some pretty thing at the office five months ago and Hermione couldn't be arsed to remember her name. Now, her heart broken and shattered, she prayed.

She knew Harry and Draco were worried. For the first month she didn't really eat or sleep much at all. She thought she'd die without Ron. Harry had been the one to kick in the door to her flat and drag her out, hitting her with water spells and yelling at her. Draco had even gone as far as taking on the wolfsbane potion cases from her Department that no one wanted so he could visit often. They thought she wouldn't realize what he was doing. Still, she had continued praying. This was her foundation, she reasoned. First, she had prayed that whatever deity would bring Ron back to her. She would forgive him and already had. They didn't answer this prayer so she knew it wasn't meant to be. Instead, now, she prayed for strength. She prayed for wisdom. She prayed for her own angel.

Hermione entered the Pantheon reverently, walking quietly as she lit incense. The sounds and smells brought her back to years ago, just after the war. Hermione smiled as tears filled her eyes and she dabbed at them. She had been the one to mess up all those years ago. Ron hadn't yet come around and Harry had just started seriously dating Draco. She'd been so lonely, spending as much time with the blonde Slytherin as she could. They were quite close, she and Draco.

Draco had returned her friendship by introducing her to Blaise Zabini who, Draco felt, was perfect for her. She and Blaise had hit it off right away bursting into immediate screeching and roaring about a controversial potion that had ended up in teary laughter at one another. They'd only been together three months but she had cared so deeply for Blaise and left him for Ron when he'd come around, convinced they were meant to be together. It was the right thing to do. She and Ron would settle down, make babies and grow old not tour the world and attend lavish parties. Draco hadn't spoken to her for six months and she hadn't seen Blaise again.

What had Ron ever really done for her, she wondered as she eased herself on her knees in front of the goddess to look up reverently. Blaise had wanted to help her learn things, had implanted a deep love for Italy in her heart. When he'd discovered her deep love for her spirituality and all things religious he had brought her here. He thought the Pantheon was a very Hermione type of place and had swept his arm out to showcase it saying, as he did whenever she asked him what she would do about a problem, "pray, mia." He'd given her a silk handkerchief that day, the very one she clutched now, with different religious symbols embroidered delicately along the hem. She always kept it on her. She thought she might go to Venice and see if he was still there.

"Hermione?" a hand she had so missed with long dark fingers, lay on her shoulder. Blaise Zabini crouched beside her, a look of real concern in his crystal blue eyes. She sobbed out a laugh and looked back at him,

"Blaise, I don't know what to do." But he didn't reply the way she'd wanted at all, just like her prayers never were answered the way she wanted. He smiled gently,

"Carpe Diem, mia." And she did; Hermione surged forward into his arms and flung hers around his neck. As they left, arm in arm, she looked back at the goddess sitting there and smiled,

"Grazi, mia."

MISCHIEF MANAGED


	4. Chapter 4

AN: If you have any songs you want me to do, put it in a review. If I think I can, I will. If you read Crash and Burn- well, that entire thing (LEXI!) was based on a song, so I enjoy attempting it.

Disclaimer: Merlin help me, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

Warnings: I'm gonna do it. I'm really gonna do a SS/HG (what are we calling that? I think it has a name.)

AN: I love some Hermione/Snape (pretty sure that has a name) but it's one of those things, you know? You have to be really careful what you're walking into when you read those. This song is based on Daughtry's Waiting For Superman (not heard it? It's badass, go listen.)

WAITING

Standing outside of Hogwarts amidst the rubble and debris stood Hermione Granger. Everyone else had long gone inside to mourn and celebrate. Several people had asked her what she was doing.

Waiting.

Why wouldn't Hermione just throw in the towel and date Ron, get married and settle down to make babies?

She was waiting.

Hermione was laying in the grass at Hogwarts, at number twelve Grimmauld Place, at Spinner's End- cloud painting. Concerned, her friends would ask what she was doing.

Waiting.

Why did she spend so many evenings just sitting about and counting the stars?

She was waiting.

Hermione was sick and tired of waiting. She wouldn't wait any more. Now, Hermione stood outside of her parent's home and waited for a cab. She hadn't ever just been waiting, no. Hermione Jean Granger was a proactive waiter. She'd also been searching. She'd done so much searching and now she was tired of waiting. The cab took her up to an Apothecary in Muggle London.

She stepped out onto the corner and watched the taxi leave before stepping into her future. She strolled calmly down the sidewalk and across the cross walk. She bought two coffees at a little shop next door, one sugary sweet the other black as night. Then, smiling, she held her head high and strolled back across the crosswalk, to the Apothecary.

The little bell above the door jangled as she pushed it open with her bottom, coffees in hand,

"Hello!" A sweet young girl smiled at the register, "what can I help you find today?" Hermione ignored her, sweeping the shop with her eyes. She smiled smugly as she spotted the door to the back and strolled right inside, despite the girl's protests.

Severus turned upon hearing those protests, wand flicking out from his sleeve. Hermione set the coffee on a nearby side table and suddenly wasn't so sure. Then Severus had dropped whatever it was he was making and ran to her, scooping her up in his arms, spinning her around in a passionate kiss. He smiled against her forehead,

"I've been waiting for you."

MISCHIEF MANAGED

(feels too, I think)


End file.
